


Not Such A Good Idea

by Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Gabe take Cas clubbing. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Good Idea

“This is a great idea.”

“Couldn’t be better.”

Bang. Bang. Bang.

“What could possibly go wrong.”

“Absolutely nothing, Balthi, absolutely nothing.”

Bang. Bang.

“Hey, Cas. C’mon little bro, open up.”

Bang. Phflsh.

“Whoops.”

“Gabriel,” says Cas rubbing the sore spot on his chest where Gabriel just knocked his fist into him.

“Cas, we’re going out,” says Balthazar. “Get ready.”

“Where are we going,” Cas asks suspiciously. “I’m in the middle of working on my art project.”

“It’s Saturday night, dude. We’re going to the club. It’s a family outing.”

“How can it be a family outing if it’s only us three. Samandriel’s too young and where’s Lucifer.”

“Too grumpy,” concedes Gabe.

“No.”

“C’mon, Cas. We came all the way over here just to pick you up,” Gabriel says with his best puppy eyes.

“It’s only five minutes,” Castiel points out.

“Yeah, but Castiel, you have to come out with your big brothers sometimes. We miss you.”

Gabriel suspects Balthazar might have pushed it a bit too far with that one but Cas actually caved. “Okay,” he sighs. “I’ll get changed.”

—————————-

Cas actually looks…kinda hot, thought Gabriel, which is wrong. Oh, so wrong. But he does. Blue, thin, linen shirt, and jeans that hug his ass and hang low on his hips. He couldn’t be better kitted out for their plan if Gabe and Balthi had dressed him themselves.

“Oh, what a surprise,” yells Balthazar over the noise as they walk through the swaying bodies in the club towards the bar. “Dean’s here.”

Gabriel winks at Balthazar. They walk that way. Dean is standing at the bar with Sam. Sam could only really get in to the clubs because he was amazingly tall and looked older than he is. They’re tapping their feet to the music and watching the dancers but they look over when Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel come and join them.

Dean looks nicely pleased to see Cas and Gabriel is sure he doesn’t imagine Dean’s eyes sweep over Cas in his hot clothes. Gabe glances across at Balthazar who looks smug.

“Hey, Cas. I didn’t know you came to the club,” says Dean.

“I don’t usually,” Cas says, screwing up his nose a little and having to lean right up close to Dean to talk over the noise. “Gabriel and Balthazar wanted to come.”

“Where’s Lucifer?” asked Sam.

“At home with his DVD collection,” says Gabriel.

Sam looks very relieved. Gabriel grins. He pulls Balthazar and Sam along the bar a bit and gets them some drinks. Dean and Cas keep talking, heads really close together because of the noise. 

They all get beers and Gabriel decides they should dance. Five dudes dancing is cool as long as none of them actually look at each other while they’re doing it. They’re just strutting their stuff and cruising for takers, right?

Balthazar is a pretty good dancer and it’s only a couple of minutes before a hot brunette comes and starts dancing with him and they move away. Sam’s close behind dancing with a blonde, totally hands-off of course in deference to Jess, no doubt. Gabriel smirks and sidles away to the bar and Cas and Dean are dancing together and they haven’t even realised it yet.

Cas probably doesn’t think it’s weird but Dean does. As soon as he realises, he stops and backtracks away from Cas in horror. Poor Cas looks hurt and Gabe’s smile starts to slip. 

Dean and Cas come back to the bar and they’re arguing. “Cas, dude’s do not dance together.”

“But we’re friends.”

“No, Cas. Just…no.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean finishes lamely and looks around staring desperately into the crowd. 

“What happened?” asks Balthazar looking worried coming up beside Gabe and the others.

Gabriel pulls him to one side and hisses in his ear. “Dean panicked. I think we need to get out of here and take Cas with us.”

“Oh,” says Balthazar. He looks at Dean who’s scanning the dancers in the room. He sees one looking his way, a good looking, slim, dark-haired girl. She’s got a distinctly come-hither look on her face. Dean’s off like a shot, heading her way through the other dancers, smiling at her when he reaches her and pulling her into a dance.

“Fuck. Too late,” Gabe mutters.

Cas is staring after Dean. He watches Dean dance with the girl for a few minutes, then he turns back to the bar and to Balthazar and Gabriel. Gabe hopes his face doesn’t look as gormless as Balthazar’s right now.

“Thank you for bringing me out tonight, but I think I’m going to go home now.”

“To work on your art project,” Balthazar says nodding.

“No,” says Cas and he tilts his head confused. “Funnily enough I’m not in the mood for that tonight.”

—————————-

“Your fault,” says Balthazar when Cas has left.

“Dude, it was your idea.”

“Absolutely not. It was your idea. It was a bad, bad idea.

They looked at each other. “I think it was Lucifer mentioned it first,” Gabriel said eventually.

“Yeah, you’re right. Lucifer’s idea stunk.”


End file.
